maybe, just a little bit
by yvonna
Summary: ok this is the first time i've ever done one of these, oneshots yaoi , so i would like advise, and sugestins


I **don't **_**like**_ him

I will never like him, I refuse to, do you hear me? I refuse **it is ****not**** happing, got it!**

Stupid roger, f**k him, just because I pick on him constantly does not mean I like him, I don't, dam it! God I need some chocolate.

God were was matt during all of that?

The lazy bastard, I bet he didn't even leave our room today, cause he's got every thing he could ever want, games, and cigarette's what else could a little gamer want? (note the sarcasm) oh I know I'll go get him.

"matt? You in here?"

"hm…ya" he never looks up! F**k this

"what are you doing?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" and then I pulled the plug.

"WHAT THE H*** MELLO, WHY THE F**K DID YOU GO IN DO THAT, my game, my game I was on the last level, the last level…I dint save, dear however I have to do all that over again NO!"

Well **that **was funny, first angry (he never stays angry for long so no worry's) then sad, no serially he looks like he's about to cry.

"why" oh he' talking again, normally it takes minutes

"cause I was board, pissed, and sick of you playing those stupid games"

"(mumble) you just jealous that you cant play, any way what the h*ll got you pissed?"

"roger, and near, who else?

"Linda?"

"she hasn't said a word to me since I cussed her out,…and threatened her."

"guess it worked…she hasn't left me alone. Hey any way what they do"

"who Linda?"

"no roger n' near."

"oh, well I was yelling at near, I was he's fault, and was about to hit him, when roger came in, and yelled at me."

" oh so the usual, so what's your punishment?"

"nothing"

"what! you didn't get in trouble? You always get in trouble. What changed this time?"

"he said something."

"what"

Dam I was hoping wouldn't ask…I just wont tell. Instead I walked over to me bed sat down and got a chocolate bar

" I repeat what did he say?'

Nope not gonna answer

"earth to mello, hello"

Ignore him

" I _can _always tell near, or _Linda, _that you like near…"

"I don't like near" dam I said that a little to soon and to fast…f**k

"he~ really then why are you blushing? Hm?"

"I'm not blushing"…f**k, I am!

"ya, sure you not, so you gonna tell me what he said?'

"fine! Just shut up. He said kids are mean to the one they like"

"oh really, well I didn't know you like near, then again…I probably should have…game"

Is he twitching?

"go on back to your game, but before you do, **I DO NOT LIKE NEAR, YOU GOT ME?"**

Basted say I like near

"I'm leavening"

"going to see your crush?"

Bastard, I really hate him sometimes…ok no I don't I just dislike him, I hate near.

why, why the f**k does he always have to be in the play room? And I mean **always,** he's never anywhere else, ever.

"hello mello" how the f**k does he always know its me? I mean really he doest even look up from he's god dam toys!

"I am sorry if mello is still upset with any thing I may have done"

"you know really its not completely your fault, its manly Rogers." oh **Now **he looks up

"mello is not going to hit me?"

"**do you want me to hit you? Cause I'll do it"**

"no, no just making sure"

God I hate him, f**king sheep

"mello"?

"what the f**k **do **you **want?"**

"may I ask what is wrong?"

"roger & matt say I like you, that I even have a crush on you. And apparently so does all of wammy' house."

" mello has a crush on me? Is he, is he **blushing?** how the f**k can you blush with a blank face?

"f**k no!"

"oh " does he sound sad?

"is mello sure, because this is a house of geniuses, and if they all think you have a crush on me there must be something behind it"

I then proceeded to get right I front of he's face

"why the f**k are you being so pretended with this? I mean do you **like **me?" and there it was again the blush with a blank face…no wait is that … guilt in he' eyes?

"…I do not no what mello is talking about."

"you know near, when, you blush, your actually a little cute." and he blush's more, oh and look the blank is starting to crumble

"I-I-I d-do n-not k-know w-what m-mello I-is t-talking a-about" wow he' even stuttering, now that's funny!

"of course you do, I'm saying you have a crush on me" ha now he looks like a tomato

"n-no I-I d-don't I-I sw-"

And then I kissed him, now that was all my fault, f**k

"near you talk why to much, when you embarrassed, or hiding some thing, you know that?"

"…no I did not" and now he wont look at me, he's still blushing thou so that's a good sign.

"lets do it again"

"do what again mello?"

And that's when things got out of hand, I'm not completely sure of what happened, it started with me kissing near again, and then tongues were added, and some touching, sounds, I think at one point we went to nears room, and clothes were degraded, and at some point near screamed, actually screamed…it's a good thing the walls are sound proof, and the next morning I woke up naked in nears bed (with him still asleep) and thought over what happened.

"hello mello" (its now 10:00am, I've been up for an hour)

"hi"

"is mello mad at me?"

"why would I be mad at you?"

"I like mello"

"so…you cant have sex with one person,, near that's called masturbation"

"I know that"

"for that matter near I started it"

"so?"

"its more my fault then yours, so to be mad at you I would have to be mad at my self."

"oh ok then mello"

"near"

"yes?"

"you aren't going to tell anyone are you?"

"no mello I am not going to tell any one, for that matter who would I tell?"

"I don't know matt, Linda,…roger?"

"…"

"what?"

"I may tell matt"

"WHAT **no, **don't you **dare **tell matt, hell never leave me alone, god it be the end of me!"

"what would mello do about it? Beat me up?"

"what no, you don't beat up people you sleep with"

"then what are you going to do…I'm going to tell matt, if you don't come up with anything, it would be funny"

"…I know"

"what?"

"no more sex, or kisses ever again"

"…I wont tell, I swear" he actually looked desperate. \

"near I'm going to get dressed now"

"ok"

_5 min later_

"near I'm going back to mine and Matt's room now"

"you look and smell like you just had sex, wont matt know?

"he wont be awake tell noon, I'll take a shower when I get there"

"ok bye."

"bye"

Ok so maybe, just a little bit, maybe I like near


End file.
